


feeling feelings I've never felt

by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)



Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Derek Learns What A Prostate Is, Derek's Big Gay Moment, First Time Bottoming, Flirting, Getting Together, I don't want to tag this enemies to lovers but that's basically the vibe just more lowkey, Joey inspired half of this blame her, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29975394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze
Summary: Sebastian's constant flirting with Derek has got to be a joke.Until it isn't.
Relationships: Derek Seigerson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> stop expecting me to come up with good titles I use a lyric search engine and hope

This definitely started as a joke.

Derek was pretty sure Sebastian wasn’t even interested in him, not really. Sure, _maybe_ the first time he’d hit on Derek was because he actually found him attractive, but as soon as Derek had replied with a spluttering “Excuse me?” the tone had quickly shifted. Sebastian was clearly just trying to get a rise out of him, throwing increasingly suggestive jokes Derek’s way at any given opportunity just to see how easily he could make him blush.

And it _was_ easy. Far too much for Derek’s liking.

He tried to ignore it. He tried rolling his eyes, refusing to engage, anything he could think of to make Sebastian get bored and move on to another target. Once, he’d even tried to flirt _back_ , though that had quite the opposite effect—Sebastian had raised his eyebrows, leaning in closer and giving Derek a look that nearly made his heart skip a beat.

It was completely unfair.

Derek, by all accounts, was straight. He had only ever _been_ straight. He’d slept with more than enough girls to know what he liked, and what he liked was _sleeping with girls_. He had zero interest in anything sexual with this snotty French fuck.

So why couldn’t he stop thinking about the things he’d said?

It all escalated the weekend before midterms. Derek had all but gotten used to Sebastian’s nonsense, generally able to shake it off by now if only on the outside. But this time, he was fully focused on studying, and it was more than a little annoying to be suddenly interrupted by that smarmy voice crooning, “Hey big boy.”

“Fuck off,” Derek snapped, quite a bit more harshly than usual. Sebastian noticed.

“Whoa,” he muttered, blinking a little in surprise. “Relax. I was just saying hello.”

“Yeah, well don’t.” Derek folded his legs in front of him, tucking his book closer into his chest and staring intently at it. Off to the side, Sebastian scoffed.

“Geez,” he said, turning away. “Touchy, much? C’mon. It’s a Friday night.” When Derek didn’t reply, he moved a little closer, adding, “Put down the book for once and come have fun.”

Derek shot him a pointed glare. “It’s midterms," he replied, and Sebastian stared blankly.

“You’re so uptight,” he said a little more aggressively than usual, his smile fading. He swung his legs over the side of the couch and slid gracefully to his feet. As he stalked off, he muttered just loud enough for Derek to hear, “Maybe you should try having something else up your ass instead of a fucking stick.”

Truthfully, Derek wasn’t sure why _that_ was the moment that made him want to act. Maybe he felt bad for possibly taking it too far. Maybe Sebastian’s reaction had made him realize that perhaps he _had_ been hoping for a reaction other than pissing Derek off. Maybe it had just been a while since he’d gotten laid, and it was just enough that the sexual tension was getting to his head more than normal.

But whatever the reason, before he had the chance to talk himself out of it, Derek found himself rapping on Sebastian’s door, huffing impatiently as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sebastian’s eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline when he opened the door, but he didn’t look upset. He just stared, waiting patiently for Derek to gather up the nerve to say something. Derek felt his face heating up, and he exhaled sharply, not quite meeting Sebastian’s eyes.

“You…” he started, and slowly, the corner of Sebastian’s lip curved up in a smile. Derek glanced up in defeat. “Do you actually want to do this?”

Thankfully, Sebastian seemed to know what he meant. He raised his chin a little, looking Derek over with a small smirk, and Derek swallowed hard. He didn’t want to think about how that was making him feel.

“Yeah,” Sebastian said casually, as though it was obvious.

Eyes widening a little, Derek gave a short nod. “Okay,” he replied, and with a slight shrug toward the end of the hallway he turned on his heel, giving Sebastian a moment to follow him.

He didn’t turn back. But he heard soft footsteps behind him the whole way back to his room, so he figured that was all the confirmation he needed. Sebastian was uncharacteristically silent the entire walk over—in fact, it wan’t until they were safely inside Derek’s room with the door closed behind them that he finally spoke.

“So,” he said with a smirk, raising an eyebrow as Derek turned to face him. “We’re actually doing this?”

Derek scoffed. He glanced hurriedly at Sebastian, taking in his relaxed posture, the way he was smirking like he’d known all along that he’d get Derek to give in eventually. Derek almost hated that he turned out to be right.

Almost.

“God, shut up,” he muttered, and Sebastian didn’t have a chance to retort before Derek surged forward and crashed their lips together.

Sebastian responded eagerly, lips moving against Derek’s with a soft chuckle. Derek’s hands found his hips, shoving him forward, and Sebastian’s laugh turned into a muffled yelp as his back hit the door behind him. His hands roamed over Derek’s sides, fingers tangling in the loose fabric of his shirt.

They kissed like that for a long moment, getting used to the feeling of each other’s mouths. Derek held Sebastian firmly against the door, still not quite leaning into him, but standing close enough to feel the heat of his body. Tentatively, he opened his mouth against Sebastian’s, and Sebastian made a low noise of approval, pushing himself off the door and shoving Derek backward.

Derek stumbled a little, but he quickly regained his footing, letting Sebastian lead him in the general direction of his bed. Their mouths never broke apart, tongues moving together hurriedly even as they staggered across the room. When Derek’s legs hit the side of the bed, he gasped, falling back with a soft thump as Sebastian landed on top of him, straddling his thighs.

Sebastian drew back, his lips a little swollen as he grinned. Derek blanched. He could feel Sebastian’s cock hardening against his leg, and the reality of the situation was slowly starting to sink in.

“Uh,” he stammered, but before he could say anything more eloquent Sebastian was tugging at the hem of his shirt, silently asking for permission. Derek swallowed hard. Slowly, he nodded, and Sebastian’s grin widened as he got to work on removing it.

When Sebastian drew back, his eyes raking over Derek’s bare chest, Derek felt his face flushing. It wasn’t like Sebastian had never checked him out before, but he’d always assumed it was a joke—he certainly hadn’t expected to ever be on the receiving end of this look of raw hunger. Sebastian looked like he wanted to _ravish_ him. And, Derek realized, he wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea.

“You’re sure about this?” Sebastian said tauntingly, and Derek almost changed his mind on principle. But they’d already come this far, and he knew Sebastian could feel for himself exactly how _interested_ Derek was in what was happening. So he fixed the other boy with an intense gaze, lifting his shoulders off the bed just enough to reach forward and slide Sebastian’s own shirt up over his head.

He wasn’t exactly surprised to find that Sebastian looked good half-naked. Even before he’d developed this weird sort of attraction to him, he could recognize that the guy was objectively attractive, albeit in a more delicate, pretty-boy way. Hell, maybe that was why Derek was interested in him in the first place. Either way, he didn’t have much time to dwell on the idea at all, because almost as soon as Sebastian’s shirt was off he was dropping to his knees in front of Derek.

With Derek’s legs splayed on either side of him, Sebastian slid his hands over his thighs and quickly got to work on his zipper. His smirk widened at the sight of the very obvious bulge in Derek’s boxers, and Derek was about to make a snarky comment, but before he had the chance Sebastian was pulling back his waistband and taking the head of his cock into his mouth.

Derek let out a rather undignified moan as Sebastian’s tongue dragged over his cock. Sebastian chuckled around him, tugging his pants down over his hips and letting them fall to his ankles. Derek kicked them off hastily, his legs wrapping around Sebastian’s shoulders, and Sebastian hummed in response as he swallowed him down. Derek’s head fell back against the mattress. He rolled his hips against Sebastian’s mouth, momentarily losing himself in the feeling.

But when Sebastian drew back and replaced Derek’s cock with two of his fingers, slicking them up with a roll of his tongue, Derek suddenly froze, his face folding in confusion as he stared down at Sebastian.

With a smirk, Sebastian dove back in, wrapping his lips teasingly over the head of Derek’s cock. Derek made a small noise of impatience. But before Sebastian took him any further, he trailed his fingers down between Derek’s legs, eyes locked on Derek’s as he carefully slipped one inside him.

“Hey—“ Derek started, but he was cut off when Sebastian pressed in further, his finger curling in a way that made Derek’s whole body shiver. Sebastian chuckled. His mouth slid over Derek’s cock while his finger circled inside him, drawing an involuntary whimper from him. Derek writhed against the sheets, his legs twitching as Sebastian slowly worked him open, massaging that spot that had him jerking his hips with euphoria.

Sliding another finger in, Sebastian swallowed his cock down his throat, eyes flashing a teasing look up at him. Derek shuddered. He leaned into his touch, rocking his hips forward into his mouth and back against his fingers. He wasn’t even focused on the fact that he currently had another man’s fingers in his ass—it felt far too good to be worth panicking over now. Sure enough, when Sebastian drove his fingers in deeper, Derek gasped with pleasure, and Sebastian gave a low noise of satisfaction as he drew back, releasing Derek’s cock from his throat.

“Congratulations,” he mumbled, his lips lingering just a moment at the tip. “You’ve discovered your prostate.” Derek whimpered at the loss of contact as Sebastian pulled away, smirking up at him. He curled his fingers inside Derek, earning a low moan in response, and rose to his feet gracefully. He climbed into Derek’s lap, still gradually working him open, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Now let me show you a _really_ good time.”

Derek didn’t even have it in him to argue. He let his eyes fall shut, lost in the feeling of Sebastian’s mouth on his neck, Sebastian’s hand on his chest, Sebastian’s fingers inside him. He whined softly, and Sebastian grinned against his skin, drawing back just enough to nip playfully at his earlobe.

“Do you have any lube?” he muttered, and Derek swallowed hard.

“In—in the nightstand,” he said in a weak voice, and Sebastian chuckled a little as he shifted position. He slid his fingers out, and Derek made a small noise of discomfort, both at the abruptness of the motion and the sudden lack of sensation. He waited impatiently as Sebastian dug through his nightstand drawer for the bottle, and when he finally retrieved it Derek had already adjusted himself on the bed, wincing a little at the movement.

“Sorry about that,” Sebastian muttered, settling back on the bed with the bottle of lube and a condom. “Got a little ahead of myself there.”

Sebastian poured some of the lube onto his hand, slicking up his fingers thoroughly. He stretched out beside Derek, their bodies pressed flush together as his hand dipped down between Derek’s legs. He started with three fingers this time, the lube making it a much more pleasant sensation. Derek moaned loudly, and Sebastian grinned, fingers circling inside him in a steady rhythm.

“There,” he purred, mouthing halfheartedly at Derek’s neck. “That better?”

“Fuck,” Derek gasped when he once again hit that sensitive spot. His eyes fluttered shut again, his pleasure building. Sebastian picked up his pace. “Don’t stop…”

“Oh, of course not,” Sebastian said, shifting position beside him. Derek was vaguely aware of the sound of him flicking open his jeans, and a jolt of anticipation shot through him. “We’re just getting started.”

Sebastian continued to tease him for a while longer, but Derek’s hole was more than open enough. He whined impatiently when Sebastian kicked his own pants off to the side, and Sebastian chuckled, pulling himself up to his knees. He slid his fingers out, and Derek moaned, bucking his hips involuntarily at the loss of contact.

“Turn over.”

Derek considered arguing, but he was too far gone to really care. Slowly, he obliged, shifting his hips a little as his cock pressed into the sheets. Sebastian swung his leg over Derek’s, settling on top of him and slicking himself up with lube. Derek held his breath in anticipation. Finally, after a long moment, Sebastian leaned in, slowly and steadily pressing inside.

“Fuck, you’re tight,” he hissed, and Derek wanted to retort back but all he could do was moan as Sebastian filled him up. He moved agonizingly slow, letting Derek get used to the sensation, and by the time he was fully sheathed inside him Derek’s whole body had tensed. Sebastian chuckled a little. “Guess I was right. You _do_ need to loosen up.”

“Shut _up,”_ Derek whined, angling his hips back against Sebastian’s. “Just fuck me.”

Squeezing Derek’s hip, Sebastian leaned in and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “As you wish,” he murmured.

The first snap of his hips against Derek’s ass hurt, and he cried out in surprise. But once Sebastian got into a rhythm, Derek found himself wanting _more_ , angling his body back against Sebastian’s steady thrusts. His hands fisted in the sheets, and Sebastian’s grip tightened on his hips, both of them reaching their peak of pleasure.

“More,” Derek hissed, and Sebastian was more than happy to oblige, driving deeper into him as he picked up his pace.

“You like it, don’t you,” Sebastian taunted, and Derek scowled. But he could tell Sebastian was enjoying this just as much as he was, and the way he moaned under his breath as his hips stuttered against Derek only confirmed those suspicions. Derek writhed against the sheets, desperate for friction against his cock as Sebastian slammed into him. He knew he was close. He didn’t particularly want to come first, but it felt too good to stop, and soon enough he felt that familiar heat building.

“Fuck,” Derek murmured, almost involuntarily. Sebastian picked up his pace. He adjusted slightly, hitting a different angle, and Derek nearly cried out in ecstasy. He screwed his eyes shut, letting the feeling overtake him, and when his orgasm hit it was unlike anything he’d ever felt before.

Sebastian moaned low in his throat as Derek tensed around him, and he slowed a little while Derek rode out the aftershocks. Soon enough, though, his pace quickened, and Derek could tell he was close as well. He leaned back into his thrusts, closing his eyes and letting Sebastian pound into him. Sebastian groaned as he came hard inside him, and Derek shuddered a little at the feeling of it.

Once they’d both caught their breath, Derek relaxed against the pillows, sighing gently. He whimpered a little when Sebastian pulled out, but it wasn’t unpleasant, even as he rolled onto his side. He felt rather content, actually, at least for a moment. Slowly, the realization of what had just transpired started to dawn on him, and he felt his face flush as he glanced warily back at Sebastian.

“So…” he started, but Sebastian just smirked, settling back against the wall and casually sliding the condom off.

“Guessing you don’t expect me to stay the night,” Sebastian drawled, and Derek’s flush deepened.

“‘Course not.” He tried to push himself up to a sitting position, wincing a little at the sudden spike of pain. Sebastian snickered.

“Might want to give it a minute, there,” he drawled. Derek shot him a withering glare. 

“God, shut up,” he said with a snarl, but Sebastian just smirked.

“Make me.”

Derek surprised himself, a little, when he shifted position to lean in and bring their lips together. It felt kind of odd, kissing Sebastian after they’d already fucked. But his lips were warm and soft against Derek’s, and he leaned into the kiss with a pleased sound that made that warmth travel through Derek’s whole body.

After a moment, Sebastian pulled back, and for the first time in a while he was smiling in a way that didn’t feel like a taunt. “Alright,” he muttered, and if Derek didn’t know better he would have sworn his cheeks were tinged pink. He shuffled toward the edge of the bed, sliding gracefully to the floor, and Derek certainly did _not_ take the opportunity to stare at his ass as he bent over to retrieve his pants.

“This was fun,” Sebastian said as he wriggled back into his jeans, his usual smirk firmly back on his face. He tugged his shirt on over his head and leaned against the bedpost, fixing Derek with a knowing look. “Call me if you ever want to _loosen up_ another time.”

Derek scoffed. “You wish,” he grumbled, though he didn’t think his full-body flush made him all that convincing.

Sebastian just grinned wider, and Derek’s breath caught in his throat when he leaned in close enough that Derek could feel the warmth of his skin. But Sebastian just pressed an exaggerated kiss to his cheek, drawing back as quickly as he’d come. He gave Derek a little wave as he sauntered backwards out the door, and Derek stared after him, his eyes unmoving even after Sebastian had disappeared down the hall.

Slowly, Derek tucked his knees into his chest, trying to ignore the dull ache in his lower half and the even more persistent feeling of unease in the pit of his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

In hindsight, Derek probably should have known it wouldn’t be the last time he’d have Sebastian in his bed.

He did try to forget about it, telling himself it was a one-time attempt to satisfy his curiosity and nothing more. Most of the next few days was spent holed up in his room, throwing himself into his studies. It wasn’t _just_ to distract himself, either—the impending exams were still weighing on his mind, though they had somewhat taken a back burner to recurring thoughts of the events of that night. As much as Derek tried to get himself back on track, he couldn’t quite stop thinking about the implications of what had happened, both for himself and for whatever odd friendship he was starting to form with Sebastian.

It certainly didn’t help that parts of him still _felt_ it, if he sat in the wrong position without thinking.

Finally, after nearly three hours of trying and failing to concentrate on his Statistics notes, Derek decided he was giving up. He slammed his notebook shut with a sigh, pushing his chair back from the desk. Scrubbing a hand over his face, he begrudgingly dragged himself over to his bed, sprawling out on top of the comforter and reaching for his nightstand.

Derek poured a small handful of lube, shimmying his pants down on his hips with his other hand. With his semi-hard cock freed from his boxers, he slowly began to stroke himself, his eyes slipping shut as he gave in to the sensation.

The memories came back to him almost immediately, and he moaned under his breath as he picked up his pace. His cock hardened fully in his hand as he imagined Sebastian’s mouth on him, his fingers inside him. He remembered the feeling of being underneath him, the steady rhythm of his thrusts as he drove Derek into the mattress, bringing him over the edge.

It shouldn’t have had this effect on him, lying here jerking off to the memory of being fucked by a guy he didn’t even particularly like. But he couldn’t bring himself to stop, and soon enough, he felt heat pooling in his groin as his pleasure rose.

_“You like it, don’t you.”_

It felt like Sebastian was taunting him still, even without actually being here. Still, as much as Derek scoffed at the idea, he couldn’t deny that he _had_ liked it. Even the memory of it was a kind of satisfaction unlike any he’d ever experienced.

His movements grew frenzied. His mind raced with scattered images of Sebastian, of his mouth stretched around Derek’s cock, his voice whispering low in his ear, that signature smirk hovering over him when he leaned over him on the bed. He stroked himself furiously, and he let out a shuddering gasp when his orgasm hit, a low moan building in his throat as he spilled over his hand.

Derek paused a moment to catch his breath, blinking up at the ceiling. He let his hand fall to his side. Slowly, he dragged himself up to a half-sitting position, reaching for a handful of tissues to wipe down his stomach.

Well.

Evidently this was a thing now.

Once he’d gotten himself cleaned up, he slid down off the bed and took a seat in his desk chair. He figured he might as well try to get back to studying, now that he’d taken care of that problem. But something was still bothering him, so before he reached for his notebooks he went instead for his phone, quickly pulling up his messages and firing off a text to Sebastian.

You: hey

He didn’t really have a plan in mind for the conversation. Still, he felt weird not saying anything, especially given his current predicament. If _he_ was still thinking about that night, it was pretty likely that Sebastian was too. It would probably be a good idea for them to talk, even if they didn’t directly address what happened.

But when Sebastian’s reply came in, Derek nearly choked in surprise.

Sebasshole: You need it again, don’t you?

Derek’s face flushed. That had definitely _not_ been his intention—sure, maybe he wouldn’t have complained if that was where the conversation eventually ended up, but for Sebastian to insinuate that this was a _booty call_ … He scoffed, tossing his phone facedown on the desk and hastily flipping open his notebook. It was time to get back to studying, it seemed.

He managed to get through all of half a page before sighing in defeat, reaching for his phone again and unlocking the screen. Sebastian had sent a second message, and this one made Derek’s stomach do an odd little swoop.

Sebasshole: I am serious, you know. I could come over.

Derek hesitated. He had started this conversation, after all, so he should probably be the one to finish it. His thumb hovered over the screen as he tried to figure out what to say, but he finally decided on a neutral response.

You: maybe later, im busy rn

He held his breath as he waited for a reply, but thankfully Sebastian seemed to be ready.

Sebasshole: Well, naturally. Though I’m sure there’s more interesting things you could be doing ;)

Derek almost rolled his eyes at the winky face, but he decided not to acknowledge it. Before he could reply, though, Sebastian's _Typing_ icon appeared.

Sebasshole: Anyway, you texted me, so. Can’t be that busy.

Derek sighed. He was right, of course. Chewing nervously on his lower lip, he typed out another reply, hesitating for a long moment before finally hitting _Send_.

You: come by in an hour  
Sebasshole: That a promise?  
You: dont make me regret it  
Sebasshole: Wouldn’t dream of it. 😘

Exhaling sharply, Derek set his phone down at the corner of the desk. Right. So this was definitely happening. He turned his attention back to the notebook, silently hoping he’d manage to get at least a little studying done in the next hour. Ignoring the tightness in his chest and the warm feeling of anticipation slowly building throughout his body, he forced himself to look at his notes, pushing any and all thoughts of Sebastian away for the time being.

The knock on his door startled him, and when he checked the clock on his phone, he realized he had only been studying for about 45 minutes. Frowning, Derek shuffled across the room, wondering if maybe Logan or Julian was here looking for help on something. But it was in fact Sebastian on the other side of his door, and he flashed Derek a knowing look as he stepped carefully inside.

“I said an hour,” Derek grumbled, though he wasn’t exactly complaining. But Sebastian just grinned.

“Right, because you’re _busy,”_ he drawled, sauntering straight past Derek and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Derek huffed. “You should be careful, you know. Burnout is a real bitch.”

Derek hopped up on the bed next to him, his arms held stiffly at his sides. “Well, you’d know all about that, wouldn’t you?” he muttered, looking down at his feet.

Sebastian’s hand found his thigh, and Derek’s breath caught in his throat. He hoped the flush in his face wasn’t too obvious.

“I’m just saying,” Sebastian said smoothly, leaning in until his breath ghosted over Derek’s jawline. Derek shivered. “You’re always so tense. Maybe you should relax for once.”

Finally, Derek turned to face him, and Sebastian flashed him a small smirk before leaning in and bringing their lips together.

Derek sighed into the kiss, leaning in closer as Sebastian’s hand squeezed his thigh. He adjusted position, drawing his legs up onto the bed, and Sebastian followed eagerly. Slowly, they shifted across the bed until Derek was once again lying on his back, Sebastian hovering over him with a look of smug satisfaction.

“Wipe that smirk off your face,” Derek grumbled, and Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

“Excuse you,” he murmured, grinding his thigh between Derek’s legs. In spite of himself, Derek moaned softly under his breath. Sebastian grinned. “Careful talking to me like that, or I might decide to leave.” He leaned in, tucking himself into Derek’s side and trailing his lips over his neck, one hand sliding under his T-shirt.

With a small sigh of defeat, Derek reached down and began working on his zipper. Sebastian chuckled against his skin. He let Derek shimmy out of his pants, and then he got to work on his shirt, tugging it up over his head. When he drew back to remove his own shirt, Derek rolled over on his side and reached for the nightstand, retrieving the lube he’d left out before.

He handed the bottle off to Sebastian, who immediately started slicking up his fingers. Derek fell back against the pillows. He stared up at Sebastian’s lean form, the taller boy towering over him from where he knelt at the side of the bed. Slowly, Derek’s eyes raked down over his bare chest, lingering a moment on the slight bulge in his jeans. Sebastian noticed him looking, and he grinned, tossing aside the bottle and settling in beside Derek.

“Like what you see?” he murmured, his hand sliding between Derek’s legs and tracing gently around his hole.

“Not _that_ impressive,” Derek murmured, though he gasped a little at the sudden contact. Sebastian chuckled. He leaned in to mouth at Derek’s neck, and after a moment of teasing, he slowly slid one finger inside him.

Derek’s eyelids fluttered shut, a low moan escaping his lips. He sank back into the mattress, letting Sebastian’s fingers work him open. His breathing grew labored, every breath punctuated with a soft moan, and when Sebastian slid another finger in he practically whined with desperation.

“Should’ve known you were a bottom,” Sebastian murmured, and Derek tried to snarl in response but it came out as more of a whimper. “I told you this was all you needed. Just had to get you loosened up.”

“Do you _ever_ shut up?” Derek said exasperatedly, and Sebastian nipped gently at his neck in response.

“I keep telling you,” he said, swinging one leg over Derek’s and adjusting position so their faces were mere inches apart. “You’re gonna have to make me.”

Derek surged forward without a second thought. He grabbed the back of Sebastian’s neck, earning a small noise of triumph as their mouths came crashing together. His tongue worked its way into Sebastian’s mouth, and Sebastian responded eagerly, driving his fingers in deeper as he did. Derek moaned against his lips. He rolled his hips against Sebastian’s hand, silently begging for more, and when Sebastian added another finger the movement sent a spark of pleasure through Derek’s whole body.

His orgasm caught him by surprise. Sebastian hadn’t even _touched_ his cock, and they’d done far more than this the other night before he reached his peak. But as their mouths slid together and Sebastian traced slow circles inside of him, Derek felt himself falling over the edge, and he came with a full-body shudder while Sebastian coaxed him through it.

Derek broke the kiss with a moan, his head falling back against the pillows. He took a deep, shaky breath as Sebastian slid his fingers out, and he flushed red when he caught sight of the amused expression on the other boy’s face.

“I—“ he started, but Sebastian just chuckled, dragging himself up to a sitting position.

“Guess you _did_ need it, huh,” he murmured, although it didn’t sound like he was teasing. Derek decided not to respond.

“You need me to…” Derek said awkwardly, gesturing vaguely in the direction of Sebastian’s lap. He realized he didn’t have the slightest clue how he might go about returning the favor, but he felt bad just leaving him hanging.

Sebastian, though, just chuckled and shook his head. “I’m good,” he said, swinging his legs over Derek and sliding gracefully off the bed. He grabbed a tissue from the nightstand, wiping his hand clean, and leaned in to press a kiss to Derek’s cheek. “Call it a favor.”

Derek’s blush deepened, and he pointedly avoided Sebastian’s eyes when he reached over to retrieve his shirt. Sebastian flashed him a smile, and he attempted to return it, but his heart was still racing. He wasn't sure why a kiss on the cheek had _that_ kind of effect on him, but he wasn't exactly in the right headspace to dwell on it, so he did his best to shake it off.

“Uh, thanks,” Derek said belatedly when Sebastian was nearly halfway to the door. He didn’t turn back, but Derek could hear him snicker as he slipped out into the hallway.

Derek groaned silently to himself, falling back against the bed. He shifted a little, wincing at the slight wetness between his legs. It looked like a shower was in order. He dragged himself out of bed, stumbling across the room to grab a towel on his way into the ensuite.

When he stepped into the shower, he didn’t even bother with cold water, going straight for the warmest setting he could stand and wondering if Sebastian was doing the same back in his own room.


End file.
